Ellis Islington
Ellis Islington is a human rogue who claims that she is a master assassin, when it is obvious to all but the most oblivious that she isn't. Appearance Of average height and a slim build, Ellis appears to be in her mid 20s. While she would be considered attractive, at the same time she is not exceptionally such. Ellis has light green eyes and long blonde hair that she always wears loose, despite how impractical it would be for her supposed profession. She has several silver rings in each ear, as if to underscore the point. While clearly agile and capable of moving with grace and silence, she will typically carry herself with an almost swaggering step, as if she was showing off. Normally, when in the field, Ellis will wear unremarkable leather armour. However, while in a city or engaged in any sort of vaguely social activity (even guild meetings), she will always dress in such a way to attract the most attention. She prefers brightly coloured and revealing dresses, preferably ones cut to draw the most attention to her figure and, thus, herself. To supplement this, she will often wear bright jewellery, particularly large and showy necklaces or pendants. Personality Ellis claims that she is a master assassin. Furthermore, she claims that she is one of the greatest assassins who has ever lived, and that she has personally killed dozens of men. To further things, she has also claimed that she is the “greatest student Ravenholdt ever produced” and, on occasion, that she was a member of an elite commando unit during “the war”. Which means that she can’t be an assassin, on the rationale that if she really was one, she wouldn’t talk about it in public. This latter fact is one that Cryden Shadowleaf constantly reminds her of; in fact, he seems to rather intensely dislike her, saying that she makes him look bad. For the most part, Ellis is, in fact, an egotistical and self-aggrandizing woman who demands to be the centre of attention at all times. Unlike other more capable rogues, Ellis prefers to use maces over swords and daggers. She claims that there are advantages that “others wouldn’t understand”, adding that she is, after all, a master assassin. History Very little of Ellis’ past is actually known; certainly she likes to pretend that she is somewhat enigmatic, preferring instead to drop subtle clues or boast about her accomplishments. She has suggested that she may be the last survivor of a Lordaeron noble family and that she was trained by Ravenholdt to be a master assassin, and has suggested that she has infiltrated the Defias Brotherhood, the Bloodsail Buccaneers and the Syndicate in past. The truth seems to indicate that she comes form an average family in Stormwind and just happened to be good at breaking and entering. Certainly, it is unlikely that she has ever been to Ravenholdt (Save for a few suggestions from Cryden that she goes there to make out with guys). Despite the blatant falsehoods of these claims, they were enough to impress Cheery Flamethrower into admitting her into the Dragon Warriors. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Human category:Rogue category:Dragon Warriors Category:Invt Pls Category:Dark Shadow Angels category:Articles by Darthfish